Super Mario Galaxy 2
Sequel to the much-loved game Super Mario Galaxy, this one has many new and many old things. New things are Yoshi rideable and three new power-ups - the Cloud Flower, the Rock Mushroom, and the Spin Drill. There are no Red Stars or Ice Flowers in this game. Some old things include Pull Stars, Launch Stars, Sling Stars, and Speedy, Purple, and Daredevil Comets. Also a Luma resembling Lumacomete (the Prankster Comet Luma) called Lubba also appears. Bowser has eaten three Grand Stars, and is therefore giant. This game does not have as much distinction between PC (Prankster Comets). Also, there are 49 galaxies, instead of 42. Plot '''One hundred years after Super Mario Galaxy, the Star Festival once again draws near. Peach hopes Bowser will not be a party pooper like he was last time. Little does she know that he has bombarded Lubba's starship, taken three Grand Stars, and given the rest to his son, the eternally stupid Bowser Jr, and draws near to the Mushroom Planet. He lands outside Toad Town. When he is ready, he eats the Grand Stars, and breaks through the gate. Mario finds his Luma, and enters Toad Town. However, Bowser greets Mario at the gate, and traps Peach in a bubble. After taunting Mario, he teleports with Peach to his Lava Lair. After Mario gets seventy stars, he can enter Bowser's Galaxy Generator. After Mario beats Bowser, Bowser falls into a black hole, only to emerge and eat the Grand Star. After Mario defeats him the final time, he falls in another black hole. After Mario collects 120 stars and re-enters Bowser's Fortified Fortress (star 1 in Bowser's Galaxy Generator), a Bee Mushroom appears in the Tall Trunk Galaxy area of the credits, and a special ending plays after the credits where Rosalina is reading to the Lumas, when the white Luma comes in, and Rosalina starts another story, that of the "cosmic jewels" - the Green Stars. '''Galaxies One important note: Unless otherwise specified, every galaxy will have the same number of cosmic jewels as there are normal stars, but the names of their missions are drab (Green Star 1, Green Star 2, Green Star 3), so they are not listed. Also, for four-star galaxies, you can tell whether the first mission is a Grand Star if the name of the galaxy begins with Bowser Jr.'s or Bowser's. Two stars (no cosmic jewels) * Grandmaster Galaxy - The Ultimate Test, The Perfect Run Four stars * Flip-Swap Galaxy - Think Before You Shake, Purple Coin Flip-n-Sprint * Rightside Down Galaxy - Breaking The Laws Of Gravity, The Great Crate Incinerator * Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla - Gobblegut's Aching Belly, Fiery Flotilla Speed Run * Wild Glide Galaxy - Fluzzard's First Flight, Jungle Fluzzard Race * Honeybloom Galaxy - Bumble Beginnings, The Secret Wall Jump * Bowser's Lava Lair - Bowser's Big Lava Power Party, Lava Lair Speed Run * Beat Block Galaxy - Step To The Beep, Silver Stars In Double Time * Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy - Silver Chomp Grudge Match, Masterpiece Speed Run * Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet - Bowser Jr.'s Mighty Megahammer, Megahammer's Daredevil Bash * Honeyhop Galaxy - The Sweetest Silver Stars, The Chimp's Score Challenge * Sweet Mystery Galaxy - Bulb Berry's Mysterious Glow, Bulb Berry's Purple Coin Glow * Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet - Breaking Into Bowser's Castle, Gravity Star Speed Run * Upside Dizzy Galaxy - A Walk On The Weird Side, Burning Upside Dizzy * Fleet Glide Galaxy - Fluzzard's Wild Battlefield Glide, Fastest Feathers In The Galaxy * Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker - Bowser Jr.'s Boomsday Machine, Boomsday Machine Daredevil Run * Flash Black Galaxy - Jumping Around In The Dark, Dark Octo-Army Romp * Slimy Spring Galaxy - The Deep Shell Wall, The Chimp's Coin Challenge * BOWSER'S GALAXY GENERATOR - BOWSER'S FORTIFIED FORTRESS, Bowser's Big Bad Speed Run * Mario Squared Galaxy - Make Mario A Star, Luigi's Purple Coin Chaos * Rolling Coaster Galaxy - The Rainbow Road Roll, Purple Coins On The Rainbow Road * Twisty Trials Galaxy - Spinning & Spinning & Spinning, Turning Turning Double Time * Stone Cyclone Galaxy - Silver Stars On The Cyclone, Tox Box Speed Run * Boss Blitz Galaxy - Throwback Throwdown, Throwback Throwdown Speed Run * Flip-Out Galaxy - Wicked Wall Jumps, Cosmic Clone Wall Jumpers Six stars * Sky Station Galaxy - Peewee Piranha's Temper Tantrum, Storming The Sky Fleet, Peewee Piranha's Speed Run * Yoshi Star Galaxy - Saddle Up With Yoshi, Spiny Control, Spiny Rainbow Romp * Spin-Dig Galaxy - Digga-Leg's Planet, Silver Stars Down Deep, Digga-Leg's Daredevil Run * Fluffy Bluff Galaxy - Search For The Toad Brigade Captain, The Chimp's Stomp Challenge, Every Planet Has Its Price * Puzzle Plank Galaxy - The Puzzling Picture Block, Purple Coin Shadow Vault, Bugaboom's Back * Boulder Bowl Galaxy - Rock & Rollodillo, Rolling Crabber Romp, C'mere, Goomba (one level) * Hightail Falls Galaxy - Hot-Stepping Dash Pepper, Hightail Falls Speed Run, Silver Stars In Hightail Falls * Cosmic Cove Galaxy - Twin Falls Hideaway, Exploring The Cosmic Cavern, Catch That Star Bunny * Tall Trunk Galaxy - The Flotacious Blimp Fruit, Tall Trunk's Big Slide, Tall Trunk's Purple Coin Slide * Cloudy Court Galaxy - Head In The Clouds, The Shadow Lining, Silver Stars In The Purple Pond * Haunty Halls Galaxy - A Glimmer Of Bulb Berry, Sneaking Down The Creepy Corridor, Spooky Cosmic Clone Chase * Freezy Flake Galaxy - Bowser On Ice, Sorbetti's Chilly Reception, The Chimp's Skating Challenge * Supermassive Galaxy - Huge Trouble With Big Wigglers, Big Wigglers Speed Run, In Full Bloom * Flipsville Galaxy - Flip-Flopping In Flipsville, Flipsville's New Digs, Purple Coin Spin Speed Run * Starshine Beach Galaxy - Surf, Sand, and Sliver Stars (one level), Climbing The Cloudy Tower, Purple Coin Beach Dash * Chompworks Galaxy - Where The Chomps Are Made Of Gold, Spring Into The Chompworks, Cosmic Clones In The Chompworks * Space Storm Galaxy - Follow Me, Bob-Omb (one level), To The Top Of Topman's Tower, C'mere, Topman (one level) * Boo Moon Galaxy - Silver Stars Pop-Up, Haunting The Howling Tower, The Star In The Sinking Swamp * Slipsand Galaxy - Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole, Sailing The Sandy Seas, Squizzard's Daredevil Run * Shiverburn Galaxy - Prince Pikante's Peppery Mood, Octo-Army Icy Rainbow Romp, The Chimp's Ultimate Skating Challenge * Melty Monster Galaxy - The Magnificent Magma Sea, A Stroll Down Rolling Lane, The Chimp's Bowling Challenge * Clockwork Ruins Galaxy - Time For Adventure, The Adventure Of The Purple Coins, The Ledge Hammer Trap * Throwback Galaxy - Return Of The Whomp King, Silver Stars In The Whomp Fortress, Whomp Silver Star Speed Run * Battle Belt Galaxy - Mini-Planet Mega Run, Snacktime For Gobblegut, Mini-Planet Daredevil Run Prankster Comets * Peewee Piranha's Speed Run - Complete Peewee Piranha's Temper Tantrum in 2:00, with less planets and + Clocks. * Spiny Rainbow Romp - Defeat 30 Spinies with the Rainbow Star in 1:00. * Digga-Leg's Daredevil Run - Defeat Digga-Leg with one Health Point. * Purple Coin Flip 'n' Sprint - Collect all 100 Purple Coins in 2:30. * Fiery Flotilla Speed Run - Defeat Gobblegut in 2:00. * Purple Coin Shadow Vault - Collect all 100 Purple Coins in 1:00 with Cosmic Clones. * Hightail Falls Speed Run - Complete the level Hot-Stepping Dash Pepper in 2:30 with damaged platforms and meteors. * Rolling Crabber Romp - Defeat 30 Crabbers in 1:00. * Lava Lair Speed Run - Complete the level Bowser's Big Lava Power Party, minus the boss fight, with + Clocks. *Tall Trunk's Purple Coin Slide - Collect 100 out of 140 Purple Coins on the slide. * The Shadow Lining - Complete part of Head In The Clouds with Cosmic Clones, Space Junk, and Star Chips. * Spooky Cosmic Clone Chase - Get through the second half of Sneaking Down The Creepy Corridor with Cosmic Clones. * Silver Stars In Double Time - Complete Step To The Beep with the platforms moving 4X as fast. * Masterpiece Speed Run - Complete the level Silver Chomp Grudge Match in 2:00. * Megahammer's Daredevil Bash - Beat Megahammer with one Health Point. * Big Wigglers Speed Run - Complete the level Huge Trouble With Big Wigglers in 2:30. * Bulb Berry's Purple Coin Glow - Collect all 100 Purple Coins with the Bulb Berry. * Purple Coin Spin Speed Run - Collect all 100 Purple Coins with the Spin Drill in 2:30. * Purple Coin Beach Dash - Collect 100 out of 140 Purple Coins in 35 seconds with the Dash Pepper. * Cosmic Clones In The Chompworks - Lure the Golden Chomp to the hole with Cosmic Clones running wild. * Gravity Star Speed Run - Complete the level Breaking Into Bowser's Castle, minus the boss fight, with + Clocks. * Squizzard's Daredevil Run - Beat Squizzard with one Health Point. * Octo-Army Icy Rainbow Romp - Defeat every Octoomba and Octoguy in 50 seconds. * Boomsday Machine Daredevil Run - Complete the level Bowser Jr.'s Boomsday Machine with one Health Point and the Dark Matter lake replacing the pinwheel planet. * The Adventure Of The Purple Coins - Collect all 100 Purple Coins in 5:00. * Whomp Silver Star Speed Run - Complete the level Silver Stars in The Whomp Fortress in 2:00. * Mini-Planet Daredevil Run - Complete Mini-Planet Mega Run with one Health Point. * Bowser's Big Bad Speed Run - Complete the level Bowser's Fortified Fortress, minus the boss fight, with + Clocks. * Luigi's Purple Coin Chaos - Collect all 100 Purple Coins on an 8-bit Luigi figure in 2:00 with Cosmic Clones running wild. * Purple Coins On The Rainbow Road - Collect 100 out of 110 Purple Coins on a Purple Coin Ball in 2:00. * Turning Turning Double Time - Complete Spinning & Spinning & Spinning with the gears moving 4X as fast. * Tox Box Speed Run - Reach the end of the Cyclone Stone with + Clocks. * Throwback Throwdown Speed Run - Beat Throwback Throwdown in 5:00. * Cosmic Clone Wall Jumpers - Complete Wicked Wall Jumps with Cosmic Clones chasing Mario. * The Perfect Run - Complete The Ultimate Test with one Health Point. Bosses (in order of appearance) * Peewee Piranha * Peewee Piranha (Speedy Comet) * Giga-Lakitu * Digga-Leg * Digga-Leg (Daredevil Comet) * Gobblegut * Gobblegut (Speedy Comet) * Mandibug Stack * Bugaboom (Hidden Star) * Rollodillo * Grand Bowser * Sorbetti * Megahammer * Megahammer (Daredevil Comet) * Glamdozer * Grand Bowser * Prince Pikante * Boomsday Machine * Boomsday Machine (Daredevil Comet) * Whomp King * Grand Bowser * Dino Piranha * King Kaliente * Major Burrows * Bouldergeist * Fiery Dino Piranha * Dino Piranha (SC) * King Kaliente (SC) * Major Burrows (SC) * Bouldergeist (SC) * Fiery Dino Piranha (SC) Items * Question Blocks * ? Coins * 1-Up Mushrooms * Balloons * Bee Mushrooms * Berries * Blimp Fruits * Bob-omb Dispensers * Boo Mushrooms * Brick Blocks * Bronze Stars * Bulb Berries * Chance Cubes * Checkpoint Flags * Cloud Flowers * Coins * Coin Blocks * Comet Medals * Dash Peppers * Fire Flowers * Flower Grapples * Flying Question Blocks * Grand Stars * Green Power Stars * Ground Pound Switches * Honey * Honeycomb Wall‎s * Item Crystals * Large Coins * Leaf Rafts * Launch Stars * Life Mushrooms * Meteorites * Power Stars * Pull Stars * Purple Coins * Rainbow Notes * Rainbow Stars * Rock Mushrooms * Silver Stars * Sling Stars * Snake Blocks * Snowballs * Spin Drills * Springboards * Spring Mushrooms * Star Balls * Star Bits * Star Chips * Starshrooms * Time Switches * Teleporters * Timers * Tip Network * Warp Pads * Warp Pipes Power-Ups * Bee Mushroom * Boo Mushroom * Cloud Flower * Fire Flower * Rainbow Star * Rock Mushroom * Spin Drill * Spring Mushroom